


Paradise City

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Not Just Heroes [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Background Angst, Beaches, Caring, Emotional Baggage, F/M, First Dates, Knitting, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restaurants, THIS IS SO LONG, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Even though they've been together for two months, Chase and Breana haven't actually been on a date yet. So he has to make everything perfect.





	

Breana was sitting on Chase’s couch, sipping a cup of warm chamomile tea. It was almost time for her to go to bed. Chase had suggested that she try drinking chamomile tea to help her fall asleep. She wasn’t exactly sure how much it would help, but she was willing to try anything. It was depressing, really, that tea was the last and only option to sleep without her boyfriend, if that’s what they really were. They never really officially stated it, but he took care of her when he didn’t have too.

Just then, the door opened. Breana was scared half to death until she realized that it was just Chase. He had been working a late night training session with Spin, April, and Taylor. Spin had discovered a new hidden ability, while April needed to almost start over with her training after getting the procedure done to turn her human after Krane had been cruel enough to make her an android. Taylor had just wanted to spar with Chase.

“Hey, how’s the tea?” Chase wondered, grabbing a bottle of water. “It’s alright, though I don’t know if it’ll really help me sleep.” Breana shrugged. “It helped Leo when he was having trouble sleeping.” Chase gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Well, I’m not Leo and I’m also not tired.” Breana yawned. Chase smirked. “You just yawned.” He chuckled. “No I didn’t!” Breana whined, throwing a pillow at Chase.

Chase caught the pillow, laughing as he put it back on the couch behind Breana. He pet and fluffed the silky fabric for good measure. Breana rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” Chase just smirked at her. “I have good reflexes.” Breana pouted before grumbling to herself. “Reflexes my ass.” She crossed her arms, glaring at Chase. “Yes, I do have a nice ass.” Chase teased her. Breana blushed furiously. Chase grinned, chugging the rest of his cool water. He threw the empty bottle in the recycle bin (which was almost full) afterwards. “Do you want to come with me to take the recyclables to the mainland tomorrow, maybe go visit Tasha or your mother?” He asked Breana. Breana shrugged, “Sure I guess.” She did want to go visit Amy and see how she was doing.

“Maybe we could go to the beach too.” Chase suggested. “I would be more impressed if you took me somewhere with horses.” Breana joked. Chase fake pouted. “I’m kidding.” Breana stressed. Chase smiled. “We should leave at about ten am so that we can be at the beach before noon.” He grinned widely, his obsessiveness worth it for once. Breana nodded. “Will it be crowded?” She asked nervously, her voice increasing in pitch just enough to be noticeable by superhuman ears.

“It’s a school day, so it shouldn’t be that bad.” Chase reassured Breana. She nodded. “Ok.” He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and giggle. “Let’s go to bed.” Breana told Chase. “I’m tired.” She pouted. “I need a shower first.” Chase chuckled. “It’s late, and I like you sweaty.” Breana complained. Ok, maybe not that sweaty, his training shirt was soaked at the armpits and collar.

“I can’t go to bed sweaty or I won’t be able to sleep.” Chase said honestly. “Fine…” Breana walked over and carefully put her teacup in the sink. She was already wearing what consisted of pajamas for her, aka an old tank top and Avengers boxers. (No they were not Chase’s, they belonged to her; she bought them when Amy and Tasha- who were trying to put their differences aside- took her shopping on the mainland.)

Chase kissed Breana. She kissed back, moaning softly before she blushed at the sound she made. Chase smirked before stalking off to take his shower. Breana settled in the big bed, looking around the room. Since she had moved in with Chase (Only to get away from Danny’s snoring), she couldn’t fall asleep by herself anymore. Even if she did, she was plagued with the most terrible nightmares when she was alone. Instead of trying to deal with that she, she made sure her glasses were on her face before continuing to knit the scarf she was making as a christmas present for Bree.

Even though they lived in a warm climate, Bree like to use her super speed to go shopping at Places like Michigan Avenue in Chicago, the Mall of America, and New York. Oh, and Paris; don’t forget Paris. Especially when their father had a black credit card. In theory, if you could pay, those things had no limit. Even then, Bree didn’t spend that much money, though she could spend more if she wanted to. She only splurged on makeup, accessories and a few pair of shoes (well, besides her Doc Martens). Breana, who only had expensive taste in makeup, knew way more more about her sister’s shopping habits than she wanted too.

Knit, purl, knit, purl. The pattern Breana chose for Bree’s scarf was very simple. If done right, it would produce a stylish ribbed pattern, that Breana would knew would go with everything without Bree (aka the family Drama Queen) complaining. Knitting was calming to her. It helped give her something to focus on. What had made her start knitting was seeing the ‘Knit your bit’ posters when they took a family road trip to the National World War II museum. Add that to the fact that even today, soldiers need scarves, fingerless gloves, and thick socks. Breana had found a knitting circle that made stuff for homeless people. These people were losing their homes because of income taxes and rising prices, and the government couldn’t, nor would, help them enough.

Thanks to her super smarts, Breana had picked up knitting quickly, flying from beginner to advanced. Although, she hating knitting sweaters because of all the shaping. Arm warmers were less bulky and could easily be worn over a mission suit in cool climates. Plus, their suits were already made to retain body heat. The first time she saw a pattern for something baby related (unexpectedly of course), she cried so much that she didn’t have any tears left. She had sulked around for days. Chase had kept wondering what was wrong but she didn’t want to tell him. She never did.

Breana had to face her past when she heard about a few groups who knit or crocheted things for micro preemies (babies who were born at 26 weeks or below). For some of the parents, what people knitted would be all they had of their baby boy or girl, along with pictures if they chose to take them. She herself had nothing of her babies. It wasn’t her first time being pregnant during the time she was pregnant during the Marcus incident. Except that was the only time they had ample time to say goodbye to her children. The other times, her children were ripped from her arms until she became numb to it all, not caring about anything anymore. She wished that she could forget, but it would forever be a part of her.

As Breana knit, she felt the super soft cashmere silk blend yarn. She thought about getting more of that yarn for herself next time she went to the craft store. Of course, she hated pink, so she would not have a scarf that matched Bree’s. No, hers would be purple, and if she made Chase one it would be red.

Chase came to bed with his hair damp from his shower. “You’re supposed to be trying to sleep.” He chided once he saw Breana knitting. “I’m working on Bree’s Christmas present.” Breana stated matter-of-factly. “I know, but we have a big day tomorrow.” Chase knew that anything pink had to be for Bree or someone else. But mostly Bree. “I’ve survived on two hours of sleep and your know it.” Breana snapped. Chase just nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. “How long until you’re going to go to sleep?” He wondered. “Just this one more row.” Breana told Chase. Chase nodded. “Ok.” He wasn’t mad at her because he was used to his slight temper and how stubborn she was. He observed her for the few minutes she was still knitting, notings her careful attention to the rows of knitting on her needles.

Breana rolled her eyes when Chase chuckled to himself. “You’re adorable and you know it.” He teased her. Breana justed blushed deeply, finishing her last row of knitting for the night. Chase smiled, kissing her cheek before she started putting her knitting away. He took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand.

Chase wrapped his arms around Breana. “Goodnight sweetheart.” He held her to her chest. “Goodnight Chasey.” Breana snuggled against him. Chase smiled, closing his eyes. He still held on to her, hopefully protecting her from any nightmares. He knew she needed it. Breana breathed evenly, slowly falling asleep. Chase fell asleep only after her to make sure that she was ok. He held her steady when her body started shaking before relaxing. Even when he was asleep he was attentive to her.

* * *

 Chase was the first one to wake up, so he made breakfast. (He would have done it anyways. Chase cooked waffles, sticky with syrup, crunchy turkey bacon, and of course Breana’s favorite, vegetable egg white omelets with pungent feta cheese, onions, crunchy bell peppers, and fresh mushrooms. They both had bionis metabolisms, (Admittedly not as much as Adam or Bree and Danny, with super strength and super speed, respectively), plus they still need enough calories so that they could last without food until lunch. Not eating a good breakfast was what sabotaged most people’s diets after all.

Chase figured that when they went to the mainland they would visit Amy and Tasha first, then go to the beach. Then, he would take her to his favorite restaurant on the boardwalk for lunch. He was that it was a business day so the beach wouldn’t be so crowded, as Breana didn’t like crowds, and she had a good reason for that. Chase dealt with all of Breana’s issues, and quirks, and he appreciated how they made her her. She was shy and diffident, obsessive and pedantic over the more neurotic (i.e. insane; stupid) things, and her voice was harmonious to his super sensitive ears. He loved her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and for better or for worse. It was cheesy, but he was in love with her.

Chase put together a tray for Breana consisting of two waffles, her omelet, and four pieces of bacon, plus her whole wheat toast with strawberry jelly. He also filed one of her coffee cups with her perfect ratio of cream and sugar to coffee. Chase brought the tray to his (their) room. “Hey sleepyhead.” He smiled. Breana was just waking up. She yawned before stretching vaguely catlike. “Is that my favorite omelet that I smell?” Chase grinned. “Yep, and waffles, bacon, and toast with strawberry jelly. Well turkey bacon, but that’s still bacon.” He told her. Breana chuckled. “I don’t mind the turkey bacon. It smells really good anyways.” She took the coffee cup, blowing on the coffee before taking a few sips. Before she could eat she had to cut the waffles into pieces. She ate the sweet waffles before she ate the savory omelet, saving the bacon and toast for last. Having observed her eating habits, Chase knew that she usually ate good and didn’t pick at her food, even if she did sometimes leave some food left on her plate.

After breakfast (and after she took a shower), Breana stood in a towel in front of the dresser that she had taken over (all it had in it before was some of Chase’s action figures). She was trying to figure out which swimsuit she wanted to wear. “How about this one?” Chase held up a black bikini. It had, of course, been a gift from Bree. Breana shook her head no, embarassed. Chase chuckled. “Come on, it’ll look great on you.” He purred. Breana blushed deeply. "Fine. Now shoo!” Chase hurried out of the room to let her get dressed.

When Breana returned, she was wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt and jean shorts over the bikini. Chase grinned, knowing that she was a fellow nerd. “Ready to go?” Breana smiled. “I have sunblock, extra towels, and the beach first aid kit.” Chase laughed. “Great.” He stuck his keys in his pocket and grabbed the bags of recyclables (since Donald was too cheap to hire a recycle service). Breana also grabbed some of the bags of recyclables to help Chase, walking to the hydroloop with him. Chase opened the doors to the hydraloop, pressing a button so they wouldn’t close again until they pressed a button on the inside so they could drag the recyclables with them.

* * *

 The recycle center was quick since they were the only ones there, and then they started to walk towards Mission Creek (they weren’t about to take a germy bus). It was nice exercise for Chase, although he thought that Breana could use the calories from breakfast. He knew she was self conscious about her weight from all those years she was starved before she was returned to their family, but he thought that she was so beautiful. She was a survivor, and she had the scars to prove it. They just made her all the more badass. Chase loved to tell her that. Her especially loved seeing her blush. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

When they were waiting for the ‘walk’ light a crosswalk to come on, Chase grinned at Breana, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. As expected, she did blush. He hend her hand, stroking his thumb over her silky skin. She was so flushed, Chase felt that her temperature was even higher than her normal temperature of 99.5 degrees (blame her heat vision).

When they arrived at their family mansion, after going through the gates, Chase rang the doorbells repeatedly but nothing happened. “I assume Tasha and your mother aren’t home.” Chase reasoned. Breana rolled her eyes. “Thank you Captain Obvious.” She scoffed, causing Chase to snort. “Let’s just go to the beach.” He took Breana’s hand again, contemplating what he wanted to say. “You know, we are going to have to tell your mother and Tasha about us eventually.” Chase looked at Breana. “I know, but they’ll think it’s gross since we were raised as siblings after my father took Adam, Bree, and you from Douglas. At least Tasha would. My mom might understand since she understands our bionics.”

Chase nodded. “I won’t let you tell them alone. I love you so much, and I don’t know what I would do without you. I would probably be more egotistical than Mr. Davenport.” Breana chuckled. “I love you too, and there’s nobody that could be more egotistical than my father.” She walked with Chase, pointing out any and all bugs or birds she saw along the way. “There’s a pigeon over there.” She laughed. Chase was glad to see her happy, especially with all that had happened. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Despite him being created by her father's brother, they weren’t created at all, thought it probably seemed like it to people outside of their family. Douglas didn’t use any of his own DNA to create him, Adam, and bree. Chase had even double checked using DNA analysis.

Chase walked Breana down the boardwalk. There was only a handful of other people at the beach besides the two of them, though the food stands and games were opened. Chase found a spot on the beach that was close enough to the water without the risk of high tide. Breana laid out two beach towels. She blushed as she slipped off her shirt and shorts. She grabbed the SPF 50 sunblock out of the bag and squirted some into her hand before beginning to apply it. When she reached her back, Chase grabbed the tube of sunblock out of her hand. “Let me.” He put some in his hand before he began to massage her neck and shoulders. He found the tension easily, causing Breana to groan and lean into his touch.

Chase relieved the pressure on her sore muscles. He made sure he was gentle, especially around her scars. Once she was covered in sunblock, Breana returned the favor for Chase, flushing as she felt his muscles twitch under her hands.Chase grinned, kissing her when she was done. She kissed him back,sliding the sunblock back in the bag. Brenaa smiled wickedly when she pulled away for air. “Late one to the water is a rotten egg!” She laughed, running away from Chase as fast as she could. (She did bring her inhaler just in case, so it was fine.)

Chase ran after Breana. He easily caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Breana squealed, laughing as she squirmed to try and get out of his grasp. Chase just held onto her tighter. Breana winced, causing Chase to immediately let go. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He apologized profusely. “Chase, It’s OK. I’m fine.” Breana stressed, kicking water at Chase.

Chase laughed, gently pushing her further into the water. Breana rolled her eyes at Chase while she started to laugh. Chase grinned as he started to splash Breana. Breana giggled, splashing Chase right back. Chase laughed, splashing her again. He stole a kiss, catching her off guard.

Breana kissed Chase back despite the surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chase lifted her up, holding her steady even though she yelped. “Holy shit!” She yelled, holding on to Chase as tight as she could without literally pinching him. Chase wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’ve got you.” Breana relaxed a little, but she was still scared of being dropped. “Woah.” Chase pretended to drop her, causing her to scream. He starting laughing as she glared at him. Breana rolled her eyes, pushing his chest. “Woah!” Chase pretend to fall backwards, then actually fell into the water. Breana burst out laughing as she got up. She waited a moment before reaching her hand out to help him up. Chase just pulled her back down. “Hey!” Breana clawed at him, trying to keep her head above water.

Chase wrapped one of his arms around Breana,lifting her as she pushed off from the sandbar. Only a small push caused them to be floating in deeper, but still shallow, water. Breana glared at Chase, kneeing him in the side. She yelped when she lost her balance. Although he winced, Chase still chuckled. “I told you. I’ve got you.” He grinned while Breana rolled her eyes. Chase laughing, sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out back at him. He grinned, just holding her.

“We’re going to float away.” Breana joked. “Maybe we will.” Chase chuckled. “We could forever be one with the sea.” He smiled. “Though I think that everyone else would come looking for us.” Breana sighed. “At least the ocean won’t go away anytime soon.” Chase kissed her cheek, pushing down so him and Breana were upright again. She put his arm in a death grip with her hands. “Relax, we’re fine.” Chase chuckled. “Says the one would can touch the bottom.” Breana grumbled.

The cool water and the scent of salt was relaxing, while the fish nibbling at Breana’s feet tickled. She felt safe with Chase (even if she was still scared of drowning), plus she was so stressed out lately that she needed the break. Chase sneakily grabbed her butt with one hand, careful not to touch his skin to hers. Breana yelped in surprised. “What was that?” She gripped Chase’s arm tighter. “A shark.” Chase suggested. “Be serious!” Breana yelled at him, still frightened. Chase laughed. “Seriously Chase?” Breana glared at him. “That was just an excuse to touch my butt!” Chase just smiled. “Fuck you!” Breana yelled at Chase. “Yeah, fuck me.” Chase teased, causing Breana to roll her eyes at him for the millionth time that day. “Ugh, you’re so, I don’t know what you are!” She groaned.

Chase laughed, spinning her around. “You know you love me.” Breana splashed Chase before squirming out of his grip. She momentarily flinched at the pressure on her skin, despite it being her fault, but then was back to messing around. She swam away from Chase,going a little deeper into the ocean. Chase followed her, trying to catch her again. Breana giggled, turning to stick her tongue out at Chase. She swam in circles around him.

Chase was finally about to catch Breana when she suddenly stopped. “Gotcha!” He grinned wickedly. Breana whined. “What’s wrong?” Chase asked. “There’s a bee, and you know that I might be allergic to bees!” Breana whimpered. Chase looked at the bee. “It’s dead. Just shoot it with your heat vision.” He told Breana. “Good idea.” She agreed. She shot her heat vision at the bee, disintegrating it and momentarily making the surface of the water bubble. “I wonder how the bee got all the way out here.” Breana told Chase. Chase shrugged. “Maybe it got lost.” Breana giggled at him. “You sound like Adam. I don't like killing things but it was already dead.” She told Chase.

“I know.” Chase told her. “We should get you tested so we know if you’re really allergic to bees or not, since we know that Donald’s mother and Amy’s father were both allergic to bees.” He suggested. “But what if because of my super senses I go into anaphylactic shock at the allergist’s?” Breana worried. Chase rolled his eyes. “You worry too much. That won’t happen. Even if it did I’d be right there with you.” he touch her damp hair. “You would?” Breana asked him. “Of course. I love you and I know how much you hate doctors. Besides Lizzy.” Breana smiled at Chase. “I love you too.” Chase wrapped her arms around her as he kissed her. “You’re wet.” He chuckled. Breana giggled. “You’re wet too.” Chase laughed, splashing her lightly.

Chase heard Breana’s stomach growl. He would have heard it even without super hearing. “Are you hungry?” He asked her. “A little.” Breana told Chase honestly. “Why don’t we get changed and then go to lunch?” He suggested. “Alright.” Breana stretched before following Chase out of the water.  As they made their way back to their spot, there was a little boy about seven years old with his mother. “What are those?” He pointed to some of Breana’s scars, his eyes rife with curiosity. “Edwin, that’s rude.” His mother scolded, smoothing down his sandy brown hair.

“It’s alright.” Breana said, kneeling down to Edwin’s level. “They’re battle scars.” She explained, smiling at the adorable little boy. “Battle scars? Were you in a war?!” Edwin asked. “You could say that.” Breana told him. Edwin paused, sticking his tongue out in thought. “Aren’t you one of the bionic superhumans?” He looked up at her. “Yes I am.” Breana grinned.

“Can you sign my drawing?”Edwin asked with pleading eyes. “Of course.” Breana accepted the purple crayon. “You know purple is my color. Do you want Chase to sign it too?” Edwin shook his head. “No, just you. You’re pretty.”Edwin smiled up at her. “Thanks buddy.” Breana used Edwin’s folder as a surface the sign the drawing. As she looked closer, she realized that it was her and Iron Man. “This is so cool!” Edwin shouted. “Look, I have a battle scar too!” Edwin lifted up his shirt. He had a scar on the left side of his stomach. Breana held her hand out for a high five. Edwin high fived and then hugged her.

 Edwin saw a crab and went to look at it while his mother walked up to Breana and Chase. “Thank you.” She smiled at Breana. “It’s no problem.” Breana said. “I’m Breana Davenport and this is Chase.” She held out her hand. “Miriam Palmer, no relation to Ray Palmer.” Edwin’s mother chuckled as she shook Breana’s hand. Breana chuckled. “Edwin’s a good kid.” Miriam nodded. “He has autism. That is the most that he’s even spoken to a stranger. The scar on his stomach is from the feeding tube he used to have since he was born prematurely. He’s still small for his age."

Breana nodded. “I have Pervasive Development Disorder, or PDD, which means I’m on the Autism Spectrum without having been diagnosed with Autism.” Breana explained. She certainly wasn’t ready to admit the PTSD, but the autism spectrum didn’t depend on her PTSD at all. Suddenly they heard Edwin yelling. “Stupid crab! That hurt.” He shouted. “Well I better check that out.” Miriam said. Breana nodded. ‘Nice to meet you.” She told Miriam. “Nice to meet you too.” Miriam said before sprinting towards Edwin.

* * *

Breana changed her clothes before going with Chase. She didn’t do anything with her hair, she just let it air dry.  Chase was waiting for her when she was done, already changed out of his swimming trunks. “Are you ready to go eat?” He asked her. Breana nodded, making sure that she had everything. Chase took her hand, leading down the boardwalk until they got to a quaint little restaurant.

Chase led Breana inside the restaurant.”The usual table, Mr. Davenport?” The hostess, a middle aged brunette with glasses asked Chase. “Yes, thank you Mary.” Chase responded. The brunette, now identified as Mary, led them to a small table in the back near a window with two chairs. Chase pulled out Breana’s chair for her, grinning. “I like to come here on my days off.” He explained. “They have really good cannolis, ravioli, and eggplant parmigiana.” Breana giggled. “So that’s why you’ve been working out so much. You don’t want to become the Pillsbury dough boy.” She taunted saucily. Chase rolled his eyes. “No, I want to keep my abs.” he stated. Breana giggled. “I want you to keep your abs too.”

Chase rolled his eyes at her, sitting across from her. He held her hand across the table, using his free hand to skim the menu. “Ravioli sounds good, but so does shrimp alfredo.” Breana told Chase. “How about we split them?” Chase asked her. Breana nodded. “Ok. What should we get on the side?” She wondered. “You get two sides with each so we can both choose two. How about broccoli and rice?” Chase suggested. “Yeah, and mashed potatoes and carrots.” Breana agreed. Chase smiled.

A middle aged woman with red hair walked up to her table. “I’m Cathy and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?” She pulled out her notebook. “An iced tea, please, sweet.” Breana told her. “Iced tea, unsweet.” Chase said. Breana rolled her eyes at Chase. “What planet are you from?” Caty chucked as Chase rolled his eyes. “Are you ready to order or do you need more time?” She asked the pair. “We’re ready.” Breana said. “Ok.” Cathy nodded.

Breana looked down at her menu. “Seafood alfredo with mashed potatoes and carrots.” She handed Cathy her menu. Chase looked at Cathy,closing his menu. “Four cheese ravioli with broccoli and rice.” he handed his menu to Cathy. Breana smiled at Chase. “So do you order something different each time you come here?” She asked. Chase nodded. “Pretty much.” He chuckled. Breana grinned. Their drinks came almost right away. It wasn’t awkward as they waited for their food. The only thing that was awkward when Chase almost made iced tea come out of her nose. “Why would you say that?” Breana said with a straight face. ”I’m sorry.” Chase chucked.

When their food arrived, Breana and Chase divided it equally. “Oh my god, this is so good.” Breana took a bite of seafood alfredo. “The sauce blends perfectly with the pasta, and this is some of the best shrimp that I’ve ever had.” Chase grinned. “Try this.”He poked a ravioli with his fork, holding it up to her mouth. Breana took the ravioli off the fork. “Mmmm… this is really good too.” She moaned. It didn’t take them long to finish half of their food.

Cathy walked back over to their table. “How is everything?” She asked. “It’s great.” Breana said. “Could we please get two boxes?” Chase asked. “Of course. I’ll be right back.” Cathy told him. Cathy brought two take out boxes within three minutes. The chef was with her, an older italian man with salt and pepper hair. He smiled at them. “Free dessert for the beautiful couple.”

“You don’t have to.” Breana said, blushing. “Young love is beautiful, you should enjoy it.” He told them. “Listen to chef Paulo, he is very wise.” Cathy grinned. “What would you like?” Chef Paulo asked Breana and Chase. “What would you recommend?” Chase asked. Chef Paulo grinned. “The Zuppa Inglese is wonderful.” Chase smiled. “Then we will have that.” He held Breana’s hand over the table, causing her to blush. “I will bring that right out.” Chef Paulo turned and went back to the kitchen. Chase smiled across the table at Breana.

Chef Paulo brought out two plates, each with two pieces of cake on them. “Wow, thank you.” Breana said. “You’re welcome.” Chef Paulo smiled  before he started to return to the kitchen. Chase smiled, tasting his Zuppa Inglese before feeding some to Breana. Even with the two of them (and their bionics) they still need to take some of it home. Like a gentleman, Chase paid and put the extra cake in boxes before starting to walk Breana back to the hydroloop in order for them to return to the bionic academy. Breana giggled as she held Chase’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got really long and draggy. I was going to separate this into parts, but then my creative writing teacher let me use this as my final instead of writing a whole new thing. and I realized that it wouldn't make sense to break up the set. Just like how Russian nesting dolls fit together.
> 
> I apologize for the abrupt ending, however, this is directly continued in a sequel one-shot, which will be the 4th one-shot in the series (and it will contain sexy times, you dirty fuckers).
> 
> The refs to Marvel and DC are canon to my insanityverse, which contains the MCU and Marvel Television Universe, the Arrowverse, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, X-Men sometimes Young Justice, and now Girl Meets World, Best Friends Whenever, The Big Bang Theory, sometimes Liv and Maddie, and MAYBE Miraculous (which I've only seen a handful of episodes since I heard about it later and I'm so busy- it's SO, SO amazing though.
> 
> And Breana's psychological problems, well not the PTSD, but the anxiety and PDD, are based on my struggles. And I have a soft spot for disabled kids (physical or mental) because of some of the volunteer work that I've done, plus one of my best online friends have cerebral palsy, though with more severe causes I feel bad for the parents because some of these kids will never have a normal life, and depending on the disease, they may still be living when the parents die, and a lot of 'homes' (quotes because they are not homes. They are just care facilities, if that), are terrible.


End file.
